pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hinako Bloodline
Bio The Hinakos are an elite biologically made type of creatures that are created by Hawkwerk Hinako to combat the agents of D.E.M.I.S.E. and A.N.G.E.R. He had used the DNA of other heroes; and when the DNA sample combinations are stable, that Hinako is ready to begin it's immortal journey to stop the darkness! There are 100 them. The abbreviation stands for Highly Intelligent National Agents Knowledge Obsessed Sentinels. Appearances Logan "Conrail" Hinako: A Goldenrod Calico with a sky blue eye and a dark blue eyepatch in his right eye, don't worry he didn't lose that eye, he just uses it for decoration. He also wears a Midnight Blue Tux with an Orange bowtie. While his PAW Patrol Uniform is a Outer Space colored suit and Jetpack. His PAW Patrol Position is Surveillance Cat. Monty "Archibald" Hinako: An Orange Squid/Dog hybrid with a red beanie cap, a gray torso and light blue Tentacles. His position on the PAW Patrol is Slingshot Pup. His Pup-tag is a Royal Purple Slingshot. Suzan "Susanna" Hinako: An Orange tailed and earred Siamese Cat with a Black bindi on her head, a right leg that is replaced with metal, her top body his magenta while her bottom is violet colored, she has a tan face with a peach like color on near her face and a Blue and Purple colored flower. Her position on the PAW Patrol is Stealth Cat, with her pup-tag being a Tan Ninja Sword. Conner "Clockwise" Hinako: Amanda "Ami" Hinako Kira "Mascara" Hinako Jacques "Fara" Hinako: Clement "Wet" Hinako: Emma Hinako: Mason "Ranger" Hinako: Jackson "Normandy" Hinako: Maya "Matthews" Hinako: Skills Logan *12th Degree Black Belt in Karate, Aikido and Taekwondo *Pro Skateboarder *Excellent Vocal Cords, meaning he is a bit of a lounge singer *His own way of thinking; Cat Logic Monty *Master of Brazil Jiu-Jitsu/Greco Wrestling *Blacksmith in training *Ladies man *Can shock anyone with 100,000 volts of electricity when angered Suzan *Expert of all martial arts and combat sports. *Wears outfits that give some special attributes *Looks and charm to disarm any guard *Expert swordsplayer Clockwise Hinako *Expert Mechanic by day, Nightclub Disc Jockey by Night *Hawkwerk's second in command *Master of digital weaponry *Brillant Hacker Ami *Has a collection of masks for any occasion *Often shy, but very nimble *Expert rockstar *Apart of a band known as the Leatherjacket Barnowls Kira *Master of mimicry *She can change her accent depending on her attire *Expert at pranks *Completely fearless, meaning she fears nothing! Couples These are the relationships that the Hinakos have. *AmiXSkull Kid *ClockwiseXEmerald Shinjitsu *LoganXZamantha Glendale *SuzanXDamien Maximoff Voice Actors Logan Hinako: Charlie Day (U.S. and U.K. voice actor) Miyu Irino (Japanese voice actor) Monty Hinako: T.J. Miller (U.S. and U.K. voice actor) Kiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese voice actor) Suzan Hinako: Hyden Walch (U.S. and U.K. voice actor) Ryoko Shiraishi (Japanese voice actor) Clockwise Hinako: Billy West (U.S. and U.K. Voice actor) Jun Fukuyama (Japanese voice actor) Ami Hinako: Demi Levato (U.S. and U.K. Voice actor) Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese voice actor) Kira Hinako: Laura Bailey (U.S. and U.K. Voice actor) Yu Kobayashi (Japanese voice actor) Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Bloodlines Category:Males Category:Females